A Very Brady Christmas & New Years Eve Reflections
by Ariel McLass
Summary: New Ch.5 Brady bunch Fans: This is not a smut story. Instead it is the story of a lovely lady with three girls of her own who has lost her balance and is out of kilter and ask her oldest son Greg to please give Greg doing the honors brightening moods and the females bottoms with bare bottom spankings. Disciplinary Spankings, Don't Like. Move On Don't Read. Read & Review Appreciated
1. Chapter 1

A Very Pants Down, Brady Christmas Part: 1

I do not own the television show Brady Bunch or any of the characters. I do not make any money from the writing or posting of this story.

The office had calmed down all the sales orders out the door, when the door opened and an attractive lady with shoulder length brown hair and a fine behind that hugged her short gray suit skirt. The executive offices were silent and it was just the two of them left in the empty building.

Peter Brady was pouting about going to The Brady's for Christmas and his family finding out of his wife was actually his boss. Peter's wife on the other hand was looking forward to meeting all of Peter's brothers and brothers and sisters Greg, Bobby Marcia, Jan and Cindy.

Peter's wife goes around his desk hugs and kisses him. Suddenly she flinched and pulled away straightening and lowering her skirt across her bottom to project a more business like decorum.

"Ah you're upset because I'm your boss, Peter."

"Well yeah how is that going to look?"

"What you need is something to wipe that little boy pout off your face young man!"

Peter's wife pulled a wooden chair with no arms to the center of the office, sat down smoothing her bottom tightly against her skirt and giving Peter a look at her sexy black pantyhose clad legs.

"Let's go Peter, pull your pants down and get over my lap."

Peter hesitates and his wife/boss is not happy, yet with just a quip of a smile.

"Pull your pants down now young man and you're getting spanked your bare bottom for hesitating."

Peter undoes his belt, opens his gray dress slacks; "zzipp" unzips his pants and tugs them down off his bottom. Reluctantly as his wife/boss pats her skirted lap, he lowers himself over her proffered black nylon encased legs.

As Peter's wife repositioned his bottom upward, she loved the way his tightie whitie underpants molded to his cute rounded bottom.

"Spank, Whack, Spank, Crack, Spank, Crack, Spank, Whack, Spank, Crack, Spank."

His loving wife used her hand raising it high and bringing it down hard across his bottom in the tight underwear.

"Spank, Whack, Spank, Crack, Spank, Crack, Spank, Whack, Spank, Crack, Spank."

"Now what is this problem you have with telling your folks I am your boss."

"Spank, Whack, Spank, Crack, Spank, Crack, Spank, Whack, Spank, Crack, Spank."

His wife was spanking his bottom firm, fast and hard and the sting in his seat was beginning to burn.

His wife was in no mood to stop, until her silly acting husband stopped brooding.

"Spank, Whack, Spank, Crack, Spank, Crack, Spank, Whack, Spank, Crack, Spank."

She could now see his red bottom through the tight white underpants.

Spank, Whack, Spank, Crack, Spank, Crack, Spank, Whack, Spank, Crack, Spank."

What followed next was a volley of super hard spanks designed to break his sulky mood.

"I wouldn't be acting like this if I was your boss!"

She reached down and Peter felt her fingernail tips slide across his butt crack, grab his man panties and pull them down to the hollow of his knees. The view that greeted her and Peter when he looked back over his wife/boss's shoulder was a glowing red bottom.

"You should be the one working for me, you're the girl in this relationship!"

"OO, Woo Peter Brady you are so maddening!"

Peter did not expect what happened next as his wife and his boss at work pulled a wooden back hairbrush out of her purse.

She spanked his bottom hard up one cheek and down the other and Peter was feeling the deep burn of the hairbrush.

"Spank, Whack, Spank, Crack, Spank, Crack, Spank, Whack, Spank, Crack, Spank."

Soon his ass had a crop of red blisters in the center of each cheek.

"Peter I love you, but your behavior is simply childish and I am going to fix it."

"Whack, Spank, Crack, Spank, Crack, Spank, , Whack, Spank, Crack, Spank, Crack."

The wooden hairbrush paddled his naughty bottom hard and fast, changing its color to a deep dark red. The force and cumulative effect of the hairbrush spanks caused him to sniffle and buck up off her lap.

"Whack, Spank, Crack, Spank, Crack, Spank, Whack, Spank, Crack, Spank, Crack."

Sniffles turned to pleas for the spanking to stop and promises not to brood.

"Whack, Spank, Crack, Spank, Crack, Splatt, Spank, Crack, Spank, Whack!"

Peter's wiggles and sniffles had turned into tears and crying.

The spanking with his wife/boss's hairbrush ended.

Peter's bottom a throbbing cherry red as he rubbed it and his wife looked on with glee.

"Okay your right, though for my Piedmont flight I might need a pillow to sit on, giving his wife a slight smile.

"I'm sorry, I really am proud of you and you are a good boss."

Her let me rub some cold cream in your shiny red bum.

Peter's wife reassured her cherry red bottom spanked husband as his sniffling continued.

"I am your boss from nine to five, but you are the boss from five to nine."

"Now let's go meet Greg, Bobby, Marcia, Jan, Cindy and your mom and dad mister."

Peter's wife naming off all of the Brady Bunch family members she was eager to meet.

Peter actually cooed as his wife rubbed in the cool cream on his burning bottom.

Peter though about what had just happened, her wife/boss spanking him and then cleverly reminding him while she was his boss from nine to five, he was the boss from five to nine. Perhaps there would be two sore red butts sitting on pillows during the Piedmont Flight!

End of Part One:

Comments and story alerts let me know you want to continue the story.


	2. Chapter 2

A Very Panties Down, Brady Christmas Part: Two

I do not own the television show Brady Bunch or any of the characters. I do not make any money from the writing or posting of this story.

The office had calmed down all the sales orders out the door, so Peter had gone home with his attractive lady with shoulder length brown hair and a fine behind that hugged her short gray suit skirt noticeably.

Valerie was pouting about a story she had read on a MSNBC Blog that had her seeing red!

A business executive on the story comment blog said he agreed with the bank with 75,000 Employees worldwide including 10,000 of them in the United States.

"Women should not wear dark color panties that create an unprofessional

visible panty line at the office!"

"Ah you're upset because I said I agreed with the bank which banned females wearing dark color panties." Peter remarked.

"Well yeah what color the panties I am wearing is none of their business!"

"What you need is something to wipe that little girl fighting attitude right out of you young lady!"

"Besides why is he looking, for that matter why are you looking?"

Valerie was purposely egging him on.

Peter sat on their bed, smoothed the knees of his dress slacks, then patted his lap and motioned for his girlfriend to place herself over his lap and she put her hands on her hips and hesitated. After a brief rebellion she bent over and he got quite a look at her sexy black pantyhose clad legs, as she placed her pert skirted butt upward across his knees.

"Let's go Valerie, undo your skirt down and get over my lap." She hesitates.

"Pull your panties down now young lady and you're getting spanked on your bare bottom for hesitating."

Valerie undoes the front button opening the waist of her gray skirt.

"Z-zip" unzips the back of her skirt and yanks it up off her bottom in a huff.

As Peter's girl repositioned her bottom up higher, he loved the way her tight red panties molded to her cute round pert bum.

"You just made the point, because you have an unprofessional visible panty line across the seat of your skirt and I bet you are wearing red brief panties to boot!"

"Spank **Whack**, Spank, **Crack,** Spank, **Crack**, Spank, **Whack**, Spank"

Her stern boyfriend raised his hand just above his chest and brought it down hard across her shapely butt spanking across the tight bottom cheeks seat of her taut panties.

"Whack **Spank**, Crack, **Spank**, Crack, **Spank**, Whack, **Spank**, Crack, and **Spank**."

"Now what is this problem you have with wearing your skirts and pants without showing a perpetual panty line?" Peter asked perturbed.

"**Spank** Whack, **Spank**, Crack, **Whack**, Spank, **Crack**, Whack, **Spank**, Crack, **Spank**."

Her boyfriend was spanking her tender bottom fast and hard and the sting in her sweet rear burned and broiled.

Peter was in no mood to stop, until his stubborn girlfriend stopped agreed not to keep instigating fights between them.

"**Spank** Whack,** Crack**, **Spank**, Crack, Whack, **Splat**, Spank, **Crack**, Spank**, Splat**."

Peter could now see her red bottom through the tight red panties edged in lace.

Spank **Whack**, Spank, **Crack**, Spank, **Crack**, Spank, **Whack**, Spank, **Crack**, **Spank**."

What followed next was a round of attention getting hard spanks designed to break her will to continue fighting with her boyfriend.

"I wouldn't be acting like this if you had not said something so stupid!"

Peter reached down and Valerie felt his fingers slide across her butt crack, grab her panties and lowered them down to the back of her knees.

The view that greeted him and Valerie when she gandered a look back over her shoulder at her bottom, which, was a rosy red.

"You should be the one working for me; you're the girl in this relationship!"

"OO, Woo Valerie you are so maddening!"

Valerie did not expect what happened next as her beau pulled a wooden back hairbrush out of her purse.

Peter spanked her bottom pretty hard right cheek, left cheek working up and down her bottom, which had ignited flames that were turning into a forest fire in her behind.

"Spank Whack, Spank, Crack, Spank, Crack, Spank, Whack, Spank, Crack, and Spank."

Soon that forest fire on her ass was growing a crop of blisters in the center of each cheek.

"Valerie, I love you, but your behavior is simply childish and I am going to fix it."

"Whack Spank, Crack, Spank, Crack, Spank, Whack, Spank, Crack, Spank, and Crack."

Her own wooden hairbrush paddled her naughty bottom hard and fast, changing his girlfriend's butt's color to a deep dark red. The strength and building effect of the hairbrush spanks caused Valerie to sniffle and buck up off Peter's lap.

"Whack Spank, Crack, Spank, Crack, Spank, Whack, Spank, Crack, Spank, and Crack."

Sniffles turned to pleas for the spanking to stop and promises not to pout.

"Whack Spank, Crack, Spank, Crack, Splat, Spank, Crack, Spank, and Whack!"

Valerie's wiggles and sniffles had turned into tears and crying.

The spanking with her wooden hairbrush ended, but she would never look at it or brush her hair without a involuntary twinge coming from her bottom.

"Okay your right; though for my Piedmont flight I might need a pillow to sit on."

Valerie gave her boyfriend a wince and a smile.

"I'm sorry, I really am proud of you and you are a good boss."

Peter rubbed some cold cream in her fire red shiny hiney.

Peter Brady reassured Valerie as she continued to feel the results of her cooked cherry red bottom and her sniffling continued.

"I am sorry and you were right to spank me when I picked a fight. I'm sorry Peter."

Getting up rubbing her very, very red sore bottom.

Peter had her bend over to reciprocate rubbing the same aloe cream she had recently put on his blistered red bottom.

She cooed as her boyfriend rubbed in the cool cream on her burning bottom.

"After all your boss from five to nine and I shouldn't whine."

"Now let's go meet Greg, Bobby, Marcia, Jan, Cindy and your mom and dad sweetheart."

Valerie naming off all of the Brady Bunch family members she was eager to meet.

There were indeed two sore red butts sitting on pillows during the Piedmont Flight!

End of Part Two:

Should Marsha be next?

Comments and story alerts let me know you want to continue this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Cindy Blonde Curls and Panties Down Again.

I do not own the TV Show the Brady Bunch, or any of its characters. This story is a fantasy serious spanking and a spoof scene of the Brady Bunch between a mother and her daughter and this is a serious spanking (F/f), not sexual.

Many of us grew up on The Brady Bunch and felt that the pretty youngest sister was not quite as well behaved and innocent as she liked us to think. Her hands on hips, sharp tongue and sarcasm especially at her brothers was noticeable and showed her true colors and in my opinion the colors of red and purple her bottom should sport.

Story Premise: Carol is not happy and dismayed by the attitude of their youngest daughter Cindy. She wants to leather her bottom good, but Mike sways his wife to stand down holidays and all. Right before Cindy doesn't have to leave for her Piedmont Flight until later in the afternoon. Carol has learned from her daughter she thought she should do as she pleased while attending college. Carol had had enough.

"Excuse us folks Cindy and I need to have a talk upstairs in my room. Marsha and Jan moved their bottoms of their chairs, understanding their mother's tone of voice and not wanting to be there for Cindy's spanking left for their Piedmont flight along with Mike.

Alice had earlier left with Sam for a bowling tournament. The Brady House, so full of activity was now empty it was time for Carol to deal with their ungrateful bratty daughter who they sacrificed for to go to college.

Cindy hearing the door shut ask, "What about my flight?" Hoping to get out of her spanking.

"Don't you worry about that Cindy after I use this belt on your bare bottom to bring back of that sweet Brady Girl, I will take you to the airport, though I don't believe you will enjoy sitting on your Piedmont Flight back to college!"

"Oh mom I am really sorry I did not mean to be disrespectful. I just meant I was a grown up and I wasn't asked like my brothers and sisters and had plans to ski the slopes."

"Your father has protected your bottom since you started spouting your bratty nonsense."

"Mom, I am in college way to old to spank, especially the way you will want to do it."

"I'm afraid Cindy it has to be with your skirt up, pantyhose and panties pulled down to your knees, young lady."

"Mom, can't we talk about this." Cindy's voice no longer self assured. The all grown up blonde coed had a secret under her skirt and she definitely did not want her mom to find out about it, especially in her current frame of mind.

"I'm afraid not Cindy, now place the pillows on the center of the bed and lay down over them, so we can get this much neglected lesson to the part of you, which responds best."

Cindy, an adult woman in college, no longer with her hair in curls was about to get a spanking just like when she did last at fifteen.

"Why couldn't have dad stayed to take her to the airport and her disciplinary oriented mom taken her brothers, sisters and their families." Cindy mumbled to herself.

Cindy now is 19 years old now a freshman in college and the youngest Brady Sister. She has pretty shoulder length blonde hair with strands of blonde, but no longer in curls. The college coed is medium height with curved hips and a shapely round bottom.

Cindy could not leave this argument left best alone and said.

"Mom I am not a little girl with blonde curls. I am an adult young lady with my own needs and desires. I will go to class when I want to and see and even sleep with whomever I prefer too!

Carol is dumfounded these were not things her daughter with the golden curls wore into high school.

Cindy laughs at her mom's over reaction

"HA… HA …HA "Cindy unwisely laughs at Carol's prudish attitude,

Cindy looks up at her mom not realizing her laughing has just earned her a finale appearance by the leather belt.

"That's okay mom it's a mothers job to ask dumb questions."

Carol has heard enough and her face turns red as he contemplates her daughter's sassy mouth and calling her concerns "dumb".

Carol sprays Cindy's hair down and styles her long blonde hair back into the curls her youngest daughter had just mentioned losing was part of her independence.

The laughing stops when the nineteen year old teenager watched as her mom opened her suitcase eying Cindy's wide brown leather belt and tool it out of luggage. She over her mom and dad's beds with fluffy pillows raising her tightly skirted bottom up in the air staring at her parent's headboard. Cindy is shocked as her short Gray blue plaid skirt is raised above her bottom displaying her shapely round pale white bottom through the white pantyhose and thin white panties.

SPANK! SPANK! SPLATT SPANK! SPLAPP!

SPANK! SPANK! SPLATT! SPANK! SPLAPP!

SPANK! SPANK! SPLATT! SPANK! SPLATT!

Carol heavy hand spanks her daughter's soft bottom turning it cherry red and imparting a considerable sting deep in her bottom flesh.

SPANK! SPANK! SPLATT SPANK! SPANK!

SPLATT! SPANK! SPANK! SPLATT SPANK!

SPLAPP! SPLATT! SPANK! CRACK SPANK!

Carol painted her mature shapely bottom cheeks, now switching to her more sensitive under cheeks where she would feel this spanking when she sat in the station wagon tonight and every time she sat down for days as her bottom turned a brilliant red with purple bruises.

Carol's hand continued to reverberate off her soft bottom as her flippant attitude about Cindy's concern with her independence.

Cindy's mom fuming says,

"Asking dumb things huh."

SPANK! CRACK! SPANK! WHACK! SPLATT!

SPLAPP! CRACK! SPANK! SPLATT! SPANK!

Cindy did her best not to cry out from the spanking, but her tummy rumbled as she pulled in on her stomach to move her red spanked bottom cheeks further into her lap. As the spanks built the sting in her bottom of he near womanly cheeks into a raging bonfire.

And yet not a peep came from Cindy's lips. with her skirt pulled up over her bottom and being spanked on the seat of her sheer black pantyhose and panty thong clad bottom now a bright cherry red and visibly swelling. Carol's hand rested on Cindy's red hot pert bottom and she continued

Cindy realized she had just lit the fuse and it was the fire bomb that would soon centered in her bottom.

"Dumb objections to my purple thong panties humph"

Cindy's mom fumed as her face turned red.

"Yes mom

"Mrs. Brady squeezed her daughter's bottom cheeks thought the thin wafer of panty hose and thong panties to send a message that this had just become a serious spanking as Cindy shuddered and goose bumps broke out across her bottom in new nervousness.

It has become very apparent that Carol is not getting her message through loud and clear and Cindy had yet to react to her spanking.

Carol decides to take it up a notch, as she tugs down her white pantyhose and her white brief wafer thin panties off her youngest daughter's now bright red spanked bottom cheeks.

Her bare bottom squirms and as she kicks her leg Cindy realizes her mom can see her privates including her most private of all orifices her pink rosebud.

Cindy protesting,

"Ah mom, come on put my skirt back down, not on the bare bottom."

"I am too old for a bare bottom spanking over your knees.

Cindy pouts.

"Mom that hurts back, there!

Carol responds: "Cindy this is punishment, it's obviously been way to long Missy and you know it is well deserved".

Carol holds Cindy's right arm in her upper back and says

Carol continues to lecture her daughter.

Cindy; begs her mom,

"Oh mom do you have to, my bottom stings and is so sore already'

"You just don't realize how much your hand hurts on a girl's grown bottom!"  
Carol is not moved: and says to Cindy,

"Nonsense Cindy I think you are due some more needed discipline that will teach you d proper behavior and comportment".

'SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

Five more times Cindy's mother laid into the plumpest summits of both of her rapidly reddening shuddering bottom cheeks, delivering these in hard vertical swipes of her hand.  
Not only was her squirming cherry red bottom bared and blotchy now but her spanks were much harder and faster, her butt flexed and tightened as her stomach muscles were pulled in and out causing her tummy cramps as she desperately held in her sobs in false pride.

These were the hardest spanks yet!

SPANK… SPANK…. SPANK…. SPANK…. SPANK

SPANK… SPANK…. SPANK…. SPANK…. SPANK

Cindy's mom finished up with a last hard five spanks to each of the boiling spots of red of bright red nova heat across the surprisingly baby fat of her lower bottom cheeks sure to be felt when she sat down for a few days.

She was annoyed with her daughter's sassy, I'm grown up behavior and this needed to be a spanking Cindy would remember for a long time.

Carol reached over and pulled Cindy's leather belt off her dresser.

Doubling the belt in her right hand holding its double length down her leg.

Carol lined up her daughter round still baby fat bottom before delivering a hard slashing belt spank to Cindy's right bottom cheek.

C C C R RCK K K !

"YEEEOOOOWWW!

The sound of the leather swatting her bottom in Cindy's bedroom hopefully was drowned out by the noise of the showers and the boom boxes they were playing.

It was followed closely by her daughter's scream of surprise and pain.

Cindy Brady could not believe the searing pain caused by the leather belt. A distinct bright red oval appeared on her right upper butt cheek

CRACK

Cindy bucked up of her mother's bed as the second spank of leather hit her left butt cheek. Her hands flew back to protect her butt.

"Hands off or I will add another 10 spanks with your belt".

Cindy complies and she whimpers anew having trouble catching her breath.

Obediently Cindy's hands moved back up her back in compliance.

Cindy's mom landed two quick blows to the fleshy crack where her butt and thighs join and Cindy did a little dance of pain whipping her long blonde hair up and down off her back like the reins of a thorough bred horse.

Tears were streaming down her face cheeks as her ass was burning up.

Four patches glowing reddish purple sprang up on the red the red pale bottom cheeks.

Suddenly Cindy rebelled and angrily spouted at her mom.

"Mom this to dam much, I know you thought is necessary to play date detective with my roommates, but the fact is I am old enough to make my own decisions and it is dumb for you to think otherwise mother."

"Resume the position." Cindy's mother said as she landed another swat as the belt caught her on her right hip as she reached back trying to rub the sting out of her bottom.

Carol in a business like manner grabbed her sassy daughter and returned her over her to ass up position over the pillows. Cindy reached out and grabbed her bedspread tightly getting back in position with her bottom raised high for maximum punishment effect.

Carol wrapped her left arm around her slender waist and held her in position.

A steady stream of spanks with the wide leather belt for spouting off her mouth again visited Cindy Brady's upturned bottom.

Carol's youngest daughter howled in pain as the belt spanks alternated from one cheek to the other.

WHAP! SLAP! WHAP! CRACK! SPANK!

WHACK! CRACK! SPLATT! SPANK! CRACK"

Cindy's one creamy white bottom cheeks had swollen and been transformed into a skin canvas of hurting mottled red and purple.

The spanking with her own belt she would never wear it around her waist again without remembering how her bottom felt the night her almost grown bottom got taken to the proverbial woodshed.

Carol with flames in her voice,

"Me, **Spank!** CRACK! **Spank!** CRACK! **Spank!** CRACK!

"My concerns for your well being **Spank!** Whack!

"DUMB! **Spank! **Whack! **Spank!** CRACK!

As the count neared twenty, red blood blisters welts and purple lozenges bruises began to appear especially don on the part of her butt she would be sitting on tomorrow on the Piedmont flight home. A nonstop flow of tears coursed down her bright red cheeks, causing her mascara to run leaving wide purple streaks behind down her face.

The pretty blonde haired teen's once pale white bottom cheeks were turning a mottled red in color as the force of the belt spanks brought the blood close to the surface.

The spanking volley of polished leather against vulnerable flesh was just to much as the pain increased cumulatively across her shapely punished cheeks putting a fierce new sting in her lower butt seat.

Poor Cindy could not contain herself anymore "PH-HRRRIEEEEPP"

Carol could hear her daughter farting in a cute high pitched feminine toot.

Cindy cringed realizing she had just let out a fart, a real stink bomb over her mom's lap as the smelly scent hung in the air like the elephant in the room.

She realized that all the tension on her stomach coupled with the bucking up and down over her mom's knees along with her trying to hold in her sobs had caused the humiliating fart to occur.

Carol being a compassionate mom did not even mention the unladylike sound as her spanking ended as she rubbed her glowing with heat red stinging spanked bottom. Carol lovingly patted her sore punished bottom and said,

"Cindy you know how I hate to have to spank you". "You know I love you!" Carol continues in loving voice

"Now Cindy I expect you to watch your sassy mouth and never call my reservations dumb again!"

With a sniffle in her voice Cindy responded,

"Yes Ma'am, I will never call your parental concerns dumb again and I will not sass you, or I know it will be my ass."

"Cindy, such language young lady", Carol scolds her.

"I am sorry mom for using bad language, but I did rhyme" Cindy spoke as she rubbed her now tomato red bottom which visibly jiggled causing her great pain.

Cindy gives her a tiny smile to her mother of affirmation and they both laugh.

Carol's youngest daughter's spanking over, show kicked in.

"Okay Cindy, pull up your panties, pantyhose and skirt down and go get ready to leave."

Cindy Brady noticed quickly as she started to pull up her panties with a new shock wave coming from hard spanked butt which was swollen from her mother's memorable spanking. Even the Juvenile cotton panties too tight for her plumper bottom scraped and ground against her tender ass flesh causing her to wince with pain as she lowered her short schoolgirl style black blue & gray skirt and smoothed it across her sore hurting bottom. No more thong panties for Cindy at least not where her mother would find out she was wearing them. Her mother also thought it was best that Cindy return to school in curls along with hair of gold like her mother's.

Cindy and her mom left for the airport for Cindy to catch her Piedmont flight, but Cindy did not want to take her seat in the old station wagon with the worn out seats. Especially in the back where her mother had demanded with a hard "spank: to Cindy round bottom for her to take her seat.

Cindy's mom using a stern voice that brooked no protest.

"Go ahead Cindy and sit down now, so we can get on our way and not be late to LAX"

The blossoming coed teenager with shiny blonde shoulder length hair had a glow radiating from another part of her body.

Just as Cindy had started to carefully lower herself onto the cream color seat.

The ancient paneled station wagon lurched forward and Cindy's bottom slammed down hard into the seat sending fresh waves of pain through her hot glowing sore bottom as she miserably wagged her new blonde curls.

Cindy Brady winced, "Ouch" "Yeech"

"Whoops" Carol smiled as a swollen red bottom with blood blisters and purple bruises was a fitting state for a daughter who got too big for her britches who bitches about coming home and sasses her mom and dad.

It was what her mom had done to her into her early teens and today's sassiness illustrated Cindy had needed a spankings not like she experienced at thirteen years old, but that would be memorable to a young lady in college.

The station wagon wasn't in the greatest shape and the seat that Cindy was forced to sit on was worn out and had springs sticking out. On top of that It was over the rear axle.

This was interesting since all the money that would have gone into the upkeep of the spare car went into Cindy's College Tuition. Ironically it was her sitting on her red welted bottom feeling first hand the sacrifices to the Brady Household budget her attending college caused.

Carol turned off the freeway onto a shortcut to the Los Angeles Airport to make up time lost back at the house by Cindy's Spanking to make her pained daughter's Piedmont Flight.

Mrs. Brady drove the wagon rapidly down the poorly paved road. The pain in Cindy's bottom continued. When she tried to shift her position in the seat to ease her throbbing behind, a new area of skin nerve endings were awoken, causing her eyes to go wide with new burning sensations.

It was if, her mother was purposely picking pot holes in the poorly paved road for her poor bottom to contend with, as they sped towards LAX Airport.

It was going to be long flight for Cindy with hair of gold like her mother's, no longer in curls.

The End


	4. Chapter 4

Marcia's Red Lit Bottom Clears the Air on New Years Eve.

I do not own the television show Brady Bunch or any of the characters. I do not make any money from the writing or posting of this story.

This part of the story takes place after Mike has been rescued, personal confessions are made on December 30th around the table. More spanking on tap Marsha panties are down. Who will be next leave your comments. No sex.

Since Christmas is over I decided this story taking place after Mike has been rescued, personal confessions are made on December 30th around the table.

Who will be sitting on a bright red burning bottom on New Years Eve? For many of us who grew up in fly over country in the early 1970's we sat at times on red, sore spanked butts as spanking children for discipline was very common during this era of childrearing.

Note to Brady bunch Fans: I needed a real reason for Marsha to spanked especially with a paddle, so I replaced her son telling her dad Wally had lost his job with Marsha doing the deed. Wally will still get the Toy Marketing Job, but with Marsha with a sore butt

Our story continues as we see a Piedmont Airlines Jet in Light Blue and white with red lettering taxi into LAX by the iconic control tower with the arches, that let's you know you have arrived in Los Angeles.

The Brady Bunch spread far and wide arrive for a Christmas Family Reunion including the lovely girls with hair of gold Marcia and Jan, but not the one in curls.

After arriving at the airport, hugging, grabbing their luggage and heading home with Alice new extended family children and mates in tow head for their nostalgic Brady Home.

A short car ride later they had arrived and they all settled in trimming the tree their brothers and sisters unaware both Valerie and Peter felt a throb of pain when they reached up high to place a strand of lights on the tree as their underwear scratched across their still tender bottoms, which had recently experienced the hairbrush.

Wally looked up from his eggnog and saw Marcia his beautiful wife with her strands of golden blonde hair wearing tan slacks that displayed a naughty visible panty line.

Marcia had been warned about this in the past, but the festive nature of this time with the Brady Bunch cancelled his desire to admonish her about her unladylike dressing behavior.

As the girls and children continued to trim the Christmas tree decking it with the colored lights soon that would light up the tree. Wally was blindsided by his father in law.

Mike said out of the blue. "Wally, walk with me to the den."

Wally was hesitant feeling bad about losing his job, hesitated. "There getting ready to light the tree.

"This won't take long let's walk." Mr. Brady with just a hint of demand in his voice.

"Okay Mr. Brady."

The two men enter the den and Mr. Brady shuts the door. "Have a seat Wally."

Wally sits down as does Mike at his desk.

"Wally I want you to know I asked you in here because I genuinely care about you, your wife Marcia and my grand children."

"I appreciate that Mr. Brady. We are all just fine sir."

Mr. Brady looks at Wally with one of those faces that showed concern he was so famous for on the show when he thought something he was being told was just not quite right.

Wally squirmed in his seat and lifted his butt off the seat wanting to take flight.

"You sit right there Marcia was right to tell me you lost your job."

Smiling at Wally, both getting up as Mike reassuringly pats Wally on the back.

"Alright I will see what I can do, but the bottom line is you need to sort Marcia out."

"Thank you Mr. Brady I am sorry she aired our dirty laundry."

"You know perhaps a visit to the old woodshed or in our girls case the garage with their panties down.

Though she hasn't been spanked since she was sixteen it would do Marcia a world of good, to bad the privacy you would need for such an act is nonexistent anytime soon."

"Yeah too bad." Wally laments his pride hurt and promising himself another place on Marsha's antimony would hurt before the New Year was rung in.

Mike leaned in close and whisper a Brady discipline secret in his ear and Wally's eyes went wide at what he was told.

"Now let's go light the tree." Mike Brady emphatically states.

The two men left Mr. Brady's den/office with his hand on Wally's shoulder, but it was Marcia's bottom her husband intended to light!

Unfortunately a spanking just isn't something you can do with a house full of people.

There was an obvious animosity between Wally and Marsha and a definite undercurrent. There children looked at each other and knew all was not well on the home front.

Christmas is over, Mike has been rescued, personal confessions have been made a day before New Years Eve around the long dining room table.

Marcia's spanking was upon her and it was time for Wally to put the secret discipline tip Mr. Brady had whispered in his ear before Christmas.

The Brady house was empty and that meant Wally was going to sort his pretty blonde wife out in the privacy of the residence.

Marsha watched, stunned, as Wally pulled a chest to the center of the room.

There was little time for Marcia to even wonder what Wally was doing as she was pulled forward without warning and put one of his legs up on the chest.

Wally picked his wife up and placed her across his crooked strong knee.

Marcia's long golden blonde hair hung down from her face as her khaki clad pants stared up at him and her size panties visible through the slacks made a perfect target. "Wally, let me up!" Marsha kicked and squirmed.

Finding herself in this time honored position, across her husband's knee, her bottom pointing up, could only mean one thing,

Marcia realized suddenly. As if on cue, her struggles intensified.

Wally couldn't possibly mean to spank her, a grown woman of thirty-one. No one had ever set limits on her as an adult before, and Marsha felt butterflies in her tummy as she realized that things were about to change.

Again Marcia shrieked, let me up!"

But Wally was a man on a mission. He wasn't going to let Marsha up until the naughty brat was sporting a very red sore behind!

Wally was tired of talking, and was now prepared to let his hands talk for him.

Wally figured that since words weren't getting through to his friend Marsha who he  
truly cared about, then it was time to spank the brat.

He was certain that by the time he was through, Marsha was going to want to mend her ways.

"Marcia, someone should've blistered your butt a long time ago in this marriage.

You have had this coming!'

"The outline of your panties is clearly visible through your pants yet again today."

"Marcia you like attracting unnecessary attention to your bottom young lady from guys viewing your shapely butt at the mall."

Talk was cheap at this point. Wally brought his hand down repeatedly, across the seat of Marcia's khaki pants and cotton brief panties underneath did little to protect her helpless bottom from the force of her husband's hard spanks.

The spanks kept falling, as all the while Marcia shrieked her outrage. Marcia could feel her bottom starting to burn, and she reacted to each and every hard spank, by wiggling her bottom and shouting her outrage.

Wally appeared oblivious to Marsha's protests, continuing to bring her hand down hard  
across each cheek over and over again.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the spanking stopped, and Marcia lay quiet, waiting, across Wally's lap.

Silently she hoped that her spanking was over, but inwardly she remembered Wally telling her, that a spanking wasn't complete, unless it was on the bare bottom.

"Please oh please," Marcia silently intoned, "Let this be it!"

"Now Miss, are we starting to understand the problem?"

Wally paused momentarily, and then suddenly pulled Marcia's khaki pants down  
and hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties, yanking them down to her knees.

Marcia's eyes flew open wide as she tried to pull her panties back up, but it was no use all the blonde haired pretty woman could do was wiggle her still marshmallow white bottom contrasting greatly with the rising red shine across the center of both butt cheeks.

Marcia continued to shout her outrage.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Marcia whined, as she released her hold on her white cotton panties.

"Spankings are supposed to hurt my sweet," Wally replied, however it wasn't his pasty white ass getting spanked!

Wally was acting now more as a father figure to Marcia.

"Now don't put your hands in my way again, or there will be extra penalty swats at the end, across those upper thighs and you know how much that hurts."

Marcia braced herself for what she knew was coming.

Suddenly the spanking resumed, the painful spanks landing randomly upon  
the pretty woman's bare and already well spanked behind.

"Oh no Wally, what are you doing?"

Marcia cried out, frantic now, trying hard to bite back her screams, but unable to ultimately.

"Well Marcia, we've established the problem, now we're going to work on the solution"!

"No, No!" Marcia screamed, but it was no use.

Wally's palm continued his assault on her now rosy pink and getting sore bare  
bottom.

"Dear are you learning, you are going to get your act together, if I have to repeat this lesson again!"

Wally didn't wait for a response, he knew better then to hope that this one spanking would do the trick.

Marcia I found this in the laundry room on the top shelf way in the back.

"Kind of fitting since you chose to air our dirty laundry with your father."

Marcia turned around and her eyes went wide as she saw the long forgotten Brady wooden paddle in her husband's hand.

There was an inch of dust on the maple wood, which Wally blew off and then polished its spanking surface to its original surface for use on Marsha's naughty bottom.

The "heat for the seat" paddle, a little board about 10" long and about 1/4" thick was made of cedar just the thickness of your pinky finger and lacquered to a dark shiny stain with a picture of a little girl with her dress up and her red bottom could be seen under where the panties ended on her butt cheeks. It said, "Use To Guarantee A Hot Arse Seat"!

Marcia also had a lump in her throat as she nervously swallowed. The paddle she saw in Wally's hand.

Wally had known Marcia long enough to know, that humiliating panties down spanking with the wooden paddle would definitely be required before this spanking was done.

Marcia kicked and squirmed and screamed, and promised  
everything, if only the spanking would end.

Her stern husband still with one of his legs up on the travel steamer chest took time to reposition his wife further bottoms up still off the over his strong knee.

Marsha's long golden blonde hair hung down from her face as she felt her khaki pants lowered off her already very red burning bottom.

"Wally, let me up!" Marcia whined kicking and squirmed.

The spanking seemed to go on forever.

The more Marcia begged and pleaded, the harder Wally spanked blistering her ass bright red with the paddle.

"Dear you should be grateful all your brothers and sisters are not here to hear you cry during your well deserved spanking!"

Wally announced, punctuating each and every word with a swoosh sound as Marcia felt a burst of air on her rapidly heating bottom just before another spank of the hard wooden paddle landed on her naughty ass.

**WHAPP!**

Marcia screamed with agony and frustration and anger and lust as the thin wooden paddle spread fire across her burning ass again and again...

**SPLAT!** POW! **WHACK!** CRACK! **SPANK! SPLAT!**!

**CRACK!** **WHACK! POW!** CRACK! **SPANK! SPLAT!**!

"Dammit! Wally!" Marcia simmered how dare he do this to her! She was weeping.

Finally after an eternity, and when Marcia was sure she  
wouldn't sit comfortably ever again,

Wally stopped spanking, and rubbed her cheeks soothingly.

Marcia collapsed exhausted, across Wally's raise knee, sobbing hysterically, and  
hiccoughing.

All kinds of thoughts were going through the pretty blonde's head. She had just received a severe spanking, and she realized how badly she had deserved it and that caused her to cry more.

Still sniffling Marcia was let down off his raised knee and she rubbed her deep red and purple bottom pulling her cheeks apart giving her hubbie an accidental view of her private pink pucker.

The sniffling blonde still with her trademark shoulder length hair lay down on the bed back in the house as her husband rubbed cold cream that Marcia felt soothing her boiling bottom.

The door opened downstairs her sisters, mom and female Brady mates were back from The Forum as Marcia with her bright red bottom heard footsteps climbing the stairs.

"Marcia are you in there, she knocked and opened the door announcing Alice had dinner was ready."

Carol's mouth went wide as she saw her oldest daughter with hair of gold like her mother lying with a very red bottom and she was all alone.

It had been many years since she had seen her daughter Marcia with a red spanked bottom.

"Marsha what did you to get your bottom spanked so, very red?"

"Oh mom I aired our dirty laundry in public and after Wally being distant to me he decided I needed my panties taken down and Mom here is the crazy thing he knew where to find the Brady wooden paddle." My bottom still hurts awful."

"Marcia, that paddle hasn't been used in years."

"I know mom it had an inch of dust when he pulled it from the top shelf of the laundry room. It was freaky how he knew just where it was."

Marcia rubbed her red blistered and slightly purple bruised bottom.

"Mom, I think I will skip dinner." Brushing her long blonde hair out of her face.

Without warning her mother reaches out and spanks her sore daughter's bottom right across both cheeks hard enough for Marcia to illicit an "Ouch" in response and a cute pout on her face.

"Pull up your panties and pants and join your family for dinner young lady and enjoy your happy marriage, your butt just signed the check for"

"Okay mom I guess sometime we girls just have to take our medicine." Marcia pulled up her white cotton panties with a wince as they rubbed across recently paddle spanked bottom.

Carol smiled as left Marcia to dress. Just another typical day in the Brady House

**Brady Bunch **central on New Years Eve was a house that could use some more glowing red bottoms to bring in the New Year.

Consider the strained way Jan and her Scientific Beau glared at each other or the way Cindy blonde like her sister's but not now in curls, who was out of sorts, because she had been told to come for Christmas and not asked.

Perhaps even more curious still was the way Carol pouted at Greg like there was a secret they were sharing.

End of Part Three:

Comments and story alerts let me know you want to continue Brady Spanking Stories.

Who is in the action and more importantly why?

Thank you showing your support.

Fantasy Red

1, Should Jan's fanny to be next?

2, How about Greg spanking his mom's bottom next?

3, Should Mike take a brooding coed Cindy, her butt over his lap?


	5. Chapter 5

Another New Years Eve, But Not For Carol Brady

Disclaimer: I do not own the television show Brady Bunch or any of the characters. I do not make any money from the writing or posting of this story.

Who will be sitting on a bright red burning bottom on New Years Eve? That is a realistic question for many of us who grew up in fly over country in the early 70's and 60's we sat at times on red, sore spanked butts as spanking children for discipline was very common during this era of childrearing and even for the '50's wives' just a decade earlier! Take a peek inside the Brady household.

Note to Brady bunch Fans: This is not a smut story. Instead it is the story of a lovely lady with three girls of her own who has lost her balance and is out of kilter and ask her oldest son Greg to please give her a spanking.

**Changes** in tense are denoted by ******.

Carol had walked in a nightie up, panties down spanking being administered by her husband and was taken aback by the glow of Marsha's bright red bottom. However, there had been the trace of a smile. One is left to wonder why, but that will have to save for later in the story. She told them they were excused from breakfast as she shut the door. It had been many years since Mike had sorted her out and she had hated getting spanked by her man, but in the after glow she felt more centered and ready to take on her responsibilities of the world. And, that was a good feeling! It was hard to argue with that success.

Lately, she understood deep in her heart she was out of sorts.

Carol looked good in a pair of snug pants and even better in a tight skirt.

Her crisp skirt, blouse and heels showed the mother of three still had a fashion sense about herself.

Carol Brady may be an older woman now, but Greg's eyes strained at the sockets at the capricious request as he wondered if he should fulfill his mom's request both as a doctor and a son.

I will color your cheeks, young lady.

Carol's POV:

I was ordered to get up and informed that I was instead to go over his knees. I would receive an additional eight swats with the paddle right on my bare ass. I begged for a pardon, but it was denied. Instead I heard a booming voice that brooked no debate. The paddle was blue with a black diagonal pattern of holes and made out of wood. It was round thick and used for paddle board tennis outside, so it was heavier than a Ping-Pong paddle.

"Pull your panties down to your knees, bend over y lap and grab my ankles for support."

Carol POV:

I knew that no matter what happened now I could not stop the spanking until Greg was satisfied I had cried my eyes out and was sorry for the behaviors I alone knew which I felt guilty for. Greg flipped up my short white skirt feeling just like a bad girl about to be spanked.

Smack! Spank! Crack! Whack!

My oldest son put all her weight behind the swats that landed directly at the bottom of my butt crack, leaving a red swatch from cheek to cheek on the same spot over and over. I had to struggle to maintain my pose as the burn overwhelmed my senses.

SPANK! SPLAT! WHACK! CRACK!

My ass took on a burgundy darker coloring closer to plum. The harsh licks of wood against my bare flesh penetrated deep into my bottom. The paddle swats landing on already tender flesh caused me further pain causing me to toot a regrettable noise from between my cheeks. I had a blemished red ass had purple hued rings of fire on the midpoint of each of my poor inflamed spheres. Were there bruises? You bet! I would be nursing my rear long after my tears ceased and not sitting without wincing as flesh met chair!

"Greg, for this to work, you must pull my panties down for me to go back in time to my care free teen days."

I was wearing a pretty pair of white lace trimmed panties. Then, I lowered my white Bali panties ready to sacrifice my butt for my mood swings.

Carol POV:

As he brought me to a crying, pleading crescendo, putting on the final, flaming touches of Christmas red, I felt strangely liberated. My panties flew off the end of my ankles and feet. Panties flying off during my spanking due to my extreme kicking along with a chorus of wails proved he was getting through to the little girl inside of me. It had not been demeaning; on the contrary the burn in my butt had uplifted my spirits.

This was something she had not felt for a very long time! She got off Greg's lap and leaned forward and hugged him. Carol brushed her hair of gold and straightened up from her bent over position over Greg's lap. Then she pulled up her white Bali lace trimmed panties, but left her skirt up. Carol could feel the throbbing in her ass and reflected on its red and purple hue bruised aching state just like Mrs. Le Duc had told her confidentially had happened when she had been spanked by her grown son, the judge not wanting to admit she needed something like that to her husband.

Greg was not pleased and let his mother know it!

"Did I tell you put your panties back on?"

"No sir" Carol answered surprised that she had used the term of respect.

"Pull those panties back down, young lady."

Carol was startled, but did what she was told.

Greg lightly tapped his mom's hip feeling the heat in his finger tips from his mom spanked bottom. Like millions of girls before her, Carol shuffled off to the corner, her panties around her knees hobbling her every movement. Greg looked at her matron well-shaped butt with satisfaction.

The lesson though hard had been effective and her womanly bottom had a brilliant red Christmas glow as bright as the season. He had given Carol's worked out bottom exactly what she needed.

Twenty minutes later Carol was released and she pulled her 'big girl' panties up over a very red throbbing bottom with a sigh, sign o her of un-comfort.

Greg invited her to sit. She did "Ooo Woo, that smarts" Carol said as she sat down. Greg' spanking activities had matched her need to take a hard spanking.

Carol would have to hide her red bottom from Mike in the bedroom or have some tall explaining to do! She really did not want him to know she had been spanked, but she felt reborn and that was a good thing for their lives and their future.


End file.
